


The Night Before

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: The night before Eita was scheduled to leave on business, Satori made him forget all about it for a while.





	The Night Before

It was almost midnight, and Eita was barely any closer to being finished drawing up their soon-to-be budget spreadsheet than he had been when he started. He’d been at it for almost four hours, but he was being haunted by a blinking cursor and nothing to show for his efforts.

He’d be done by then if _somebody_ could keep his hands to himself.

Ever since dinner had ended, Satori had begged and wheedled and cajoled him to do literally anything but work, but Eita knew he needed to stop putting off working on their budget. Usually, Satori’s efforts to drag him kicking and screaming into relaxation were successful, but he had a two-week work trip and he wanted to make things as easy as possible on Satori while he was gone.

“E-i-ta,” Satori sing-songed, looping his arms around Eita from behind and nuzzling the hollow of his shoulder. “Come to bed. You’re being boring.”

Sighing partly in frustration but mostly in weariness, Eita shoots Satori a sidelong glare. “I’d be done already if I had a little peace and quiet.” However, the words had no edge to them, and he instinctively leaned into Satori’s touch. “I’m trying to make this idiot-proof. I know how bad you are at math.”

“My hero,” Satori drawled, swaying to a tuneless song Eita was sure only his husband could hear and taking him along for the ride. “It’s not going anywhere. You can be boring tomorrow while I’m at work.”

“Actually, I can’t,” Eita reminded him. “The conference?”

“The conference.” Satori’s frown was audible. “I forgot about that. Why would you want to be shut in with a hundred boring old men who sell insurance?”

Eita chortled. “First of all, I _am_ a boring old man who sells insurance. Second, someone needs to fund our food habit. And lastly —” He turned around in his chair and brushed a kiss to the tip of Satori’s nose. “— it’s not exactly something I get to opt out of if I want to keep my job.”

“That’s quitter talk,” Satori teased as his hands kneaded away the tension that always seemed to bunch up on Eita’s shoulders. “I promise I won’t spend all our money or burn down the apartment while you’re in Okinawa. Now stop making yourself all stressed out and let me flick your bic before you hit the road.”

Eita sputtered with laughter, and it was an offer he knew he would never refuse. He dragged himself out of his desk chair and headed for their bedroom, dodging Satori’s sneaky attempts to slap his ass on the way in.

There were moments when Eita wondered why he had married someone so completely different than himself as Tendou Satori, but those moments went hand in hand with being secure in the knowledge that there is no one else he would rather be with.


End file.
